1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held transmitting and/or receiving apparatus including an elongated housing, an electric circuit inside the housing, an earphone at one side and one end of the housing, an electrical ground plane at the other side of the housing opposite to the earphone, an antenna resonant element arranged approximately parallel to the ground plane and having a first free end and a second end which is electrically connected by a ground connector to the ground plane and a device for connecting the ground plane and the resonant element to the electrical circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hand-held communications apparatus is disclosed in Japanese patent application No. 63-86 559, in which the antenna is an inverted F-antenna. The antenna resonant element of this antenna is connected to the ground plane by a ground located at the end of the housing at which the earphone is positioned. Therefore the free end of the antenna points away from this end of the housing and extends to the middle of the housing where the hand of the user holds the apparatus. From this it follows that the hand of the user not only influences the field of the antenna and thus the radiation pattern but also the resonant frequency, the impedance and the gain of the antenna. As a result of the mismatch standing waves on the feedline to the antenna appear resulting in a loss of high frequency power.
A further disadvantage of this known antenna results from the fact that the center of the user's head is near the maximum electrical field strength of the antenna. This results in additional losses of radiation energy when the antenna is used as a transmitting antenna and also in health risks to the user due to the influence of the electrical field on the head of the user.